


Building Friends

by Merek_Nestre



Series: JARVIS [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF JARVIS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merek_Nestre/pseuds/Merek_Nestre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve and Bruce get home they watch a movie with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Friends

When Bruce and Steve returned to the tower Tony walked up to them and said: “What about a movie night tonight? I have a feeling that Natasha and Clint get to fill in a lot of paperwork tonight and I have a feeling that these kinds of movies are going to be vetoed by Natasha at least.” Tony snickered. 

“Tony you don’t mean…” said Bruce. “Wait of course you do. I assume that you have watched them with JARVIS before.” “There is a reason I like you most. You big beautiful brain you!” Tony exclaimed. 

“Ehm. What kind of movies?” Steve puzzled; Natasha normally did not care what type of movie they watched. “You’ll see.” Tony said with a smirk before turning back to the screen. “Hmm what shall we watch? The matrix, no we watched that three months ago. A Space Odyssey, It’s a possibility. Ahh Terminator, that is the one! Steve get out of that uniform you cannot be comfortable in that while watching a movie! Brucie are you going to make popcorn or does Mr. Hyde become angry when the corn skins get stuck between your teeth!” Bruce laughed used to the friendly barbs from Tony and walked into the kitchen. 

Halfway in the movie Tony declared It time for a bathroom break and said. “You must have questions so start asking!” Bruce decided to start with what he believed to be the most simple question; Why did JARVIS use E. Jarvis as contact name?” 

Tony’s face shuttered shut for a couple of seconds. “Edwin Jarvis was our old batman. I named Jarvis after him. Oh before I forget, J. can anyone listen in?” “No sir I just fried the listening device under the coffee table and S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot see through my camera’s at the moment.” “Thanks J.” Tony replied. 

The next question from Bruce was maybe even more invasive. “So how close is JARVIS to Skynet in his abilities?” Tony shrugged “Probably more powerful. He has the ability to learn just like a person with an eidetic memory and unlimited access to all the information that is stored on networks. The big difference is that I also gave JARVIS a sense of remorse. Skynet was not taught to value human life. He was taught to find the best outcome for the planet and logically he was right, humans do not have a lot of positive influence on the world.” 

Steve who had been listening to Tony and Bruce talking did not understand where S.H.I.E.L.D.’s animosity came from asked why Fury was so wary of a computer who could think for himself. It was just a person in a different package right? Bruce answered him “Steve think of everything that is run by computers these days, our electric plants run on computerized systems, most of our weapons use computers to either launch and guide weapons or control them completely. Hell even some homes run on computers. Now think that there is one computer that can think for himself, that can infiltrate every system and control it.” “Factor in that I had been selling weapons with a backdoor for JARVIS as a security measure.” Tony added in. “In this way you get a being with god-like capabilities with seemingly complete loyalty to a person who is deemed unfit due to his very unstable personality and sociopathic tendencies. A person who you have angered in a number of ways since that you knew him.” After this bombshell Tony suggested to put the movie back on. For Steve it was a lot harder to focus on this part. 

Steve understood now Fury was afraid. Hell he would be afraid if he did not know Tony like he did. Tony used his masks to portray an indifferent and uncaring man but he did this to shield himself from hurt. JARVIS turned out the way he did because Tony was not trying to build a butler; he was trying to build a friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I know that it has been a long time but I hope you enjoy the story anyways. 
> 
> For the people who do not know a batman was a soldier or airman assigned to a commissioned officer as a personal servant. I took some liberties here but I believed that the Edwin Jarvis was just as awesome as JARVIS and it could fit only Howard was not an officer in the British military forces.


End file.
